


The Star Spangled Man With A Plan

by cleo4u2, xantissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, For Tony's Birthday, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Singing, Tiny bit of Angst, asgard mead, blurted confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: Written for Tony's birthday: Tony finds Steve drunk and ends up confessing his feelings. It ends surprisingly well.





	The Star Spangled Man With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> As always and most importantly, thanks to the Glow Cloud herself, the wonderful [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) \- ALL HAIL - for her awesometastic beta skills.

“Sir?”

From the middle of his very empty, very large bed, Tony Stark said, “Yeah, JARVIS?” as he lay spread-eagle on expensive, silk sheets.

“Since you’re awake now,” Tony smiled; the sarcasm subroutines were working superbly. He could easily detect JARVIS’ disdain at his being conscious only at 8pm. “I should let you know, Captain Rogers has been talking to himself in his room for the last two hours.” Tony sat up. “He seems to have partaken of a gift from Thor, and has over half a bottle left.”

“Why are you telling me?” Tony asked, because JARVIS was the only other one who knew about why Pepper had left him besides her and Tony.

“He is very drunk, sir,” JARIVS said. “Generally, this is the time Colonel Rhodes would sit with you and keep you company.”

For a moment it was hard for Tony to breathe, thinking of all the shit he’d put Rhodey through, and then he pushed himself out of bed. He’d need to get dressed first, but if there was one person Tony wanted to be like, it was Rhodey. The one person who had been there through all his shit, no matter what he’d done. He was the epitome of a good friend and everything Tony was not.

Ten minutes later, Tony was letting himself onto Steve’s floor. The good captain was sprawled on the carpet. As in _sprawled_. Legs akimbo, a pillow from the couch under his head, and the carved bottle of Asgardian mead cradled like a baby to his chest. His other hand was waving in the air, as he was, in fact, talking to himself.

“Microwaves!” Steve said apropos of nothing. “Tony!” Tony jumped, not realizing Steve even knew he was there. “Warm meals in three minutes! And so easy to use.” There was so much gleeful awe in Steve’s voice, Tony couldn’t help but smile at it. “Cook pasta? No problem! Microwave a brownie! Steam some veggies! Microwaves are _amazing_.”

“They’re pretty cool,” Tony conceded. “Big fan of microwave popcorn, myself.”

“Right?!” Steve sighed, but he was smiling, content and happy because, “Microwaves.”

“Why are we talking about microwaves?” Tony prompted.

“Why _not_ talk about microwaves,” Steve huffed, as if it was perfectly obvious and rational to start a conversation before even offering a greeting. “They’re fantastic. Like velcro. Much, much better than having to glue everything together.”

“Okay,” Tony said slowly, not sure if he was keeping up, or if Steve’s segue had made any sense. JARVIS was right; the guy was really drunk.

Steve giggled a little under his breath and then looked at Tony upside-down, tilting his head back so he was resting on the crown of his head the way a cat would when asking for belly rubs.

“Tony!” he exclaimed smiling. “Hi! Hello! Welcome! Nice to see you!”

And there was the greeting.

“All right, Golden Boy, what’s inspired this night of solo merriment? You know drinking alone is frowned upon?”

“That’s silly,” Steve said, waving a hand in the air above him. “Drink how you want if it doesn’t hurt anyone. I’m not hurting anyone -”

“Besides your dignity,” Tony murmured, watching Steve wriggle around on the floor to get a better look at Tony.

“Except maybe the table in the dining room,” Steve went on. “I might have broken that. Oh, Tony, I need a new dining room table. Can I have a glass one? That’s still so cool that people just have glass tables. We had like glass inserts and glass tops, but not glass tables. Like we had washing machines, Clint. How could you fall for that?”

“Clint’s not here,” Tony pointed out, a little worriedly. “What did he fall for?”

“I told him we didn’t have washing machines. He believed me, which is stupid. Have you _seen_ all those uniforms we wore during the war? They didn’t clean themselves!”

Tony stared at Steve, feeling something giddy gather low in his stomach.

“Did you troll, Clint?”

“That’s an Internet word,” Steve declared. “I am very fond of the Internet. Especially YouTube. You can learn how to do _anything_ on YouTube.”

“Steve,” Tony whined, “focus. Did you troll, Clint?”

Steve snorted, finally having decided the best way to see Tony was not to sit up, but to lie with his head on Tony’s shoes.

“I trolled everyone here,” he said sounding a little put upon, “and nobody ever caught up. You’re supposed to be smart, Tony. The smartest,” Tony sucked in a breath, “I know how to use a toaster! I don’t think Siri lives in my phone! God, you’re the worst.”

Tony let out the breath he’d been holding in a rush, his jaw dropping to the floor before he quickly picked it up.

“You had me make JARVIS talk to Siri on your behalf because you didn't want to impose on her!”

“Well, it’s rude to talk to a lady you haven’t been introduced to,” Steve snickered, hugging the bottle in his arms tighter. “We had planking in the ‘20s. Well, it was horsemanning - You know what that is?”

Tony shook his head and Steve rolled his eyes.

“It’s when you take a picture like you’re pretending to be beheaded. It was fun. Bucky was the best at it. I had weed in my asthma cigarettes and Bucky’s sister Becca got prescribed meth for her allergies. We used to run with the Irish Mob, too. Everyone on my block wanted to be a made guy and they let us kids be their look outs. Made a good buck, let me tell ya, and a buck was hard to find unless you were me and his name was Bucky, thank you very much.”

As Steve laughed at his own pun, Tony felt his jaw drop again. Captain Goody-Two-Shoes wasn’t so perfect after all. He did drugs, he ran with mobsters, he made terrible puns. It boggled the mind. 

“And porn!” Steve crowed. “I can’t believe how everybody gets all flustered when I ask about porn.” Steve rolled to his side and curled up around the bottle, snickering. “We had some great porn, let me tell ya. I drew porn for spare cash, Tony. I _drew_ it. For money. And everybody I talk to is convinced there was no porn before the Eighties, much less that Captain America would have a hand in making it. I did a lot of shit for money, I’ll tell you that.”

“Steve,” Tony said quickly, “how much have you been drinking?”

“Not enough,” Steve declared. 

“Clearly, it was enough to get even you drunk,” Tony argued, leaning down to try to snag the bottle from Steve’s tight grasp.

“I mean, it wasn’t the best time,” Steve said, rolling away from Tony as if he suspected what Tony was up to, “but it wasn’t that different. We had a lot more racism - it was awful, and don’t even get me started on that eugenics movement - and the drugs now are pretty freaking great. No more rheumatic fever, or polio, or even scarlet fever. You got AIDS, and HIV, and all that, but there’s a cure for gonorrhea! I had gonorrhea before all this,” he gestured to his impressive torso, “It was awful.”

Tony didn’t know what to say to finding out Captain freaking America had had a sexually transmitted disease, and he just stared as Steve uncapped the bottle and took a long drink. He had to admit, Steve was kind of more fun when drunk. Certainly a lot more verbose. Yet, Tony was also suspecting Steve wouldn’t have wanted him to know everything he was saying. Why else hadn’t he ever said anything before?

“I kind of miss it, though, you know? Not the… the _time_. I miss the people. I knew so many people; all those guys from the block, and the made guys, and then the chorus girls from my show, and then all those guys I served with and… and, you know, it’s just me now. They’re all gone. Had lives and died and no one seems to remember them except for on Ancestry.com.”

Steve’s large palm wrapped around Tony’s ankle, hot and wide, feeling like it was burning him. 

“Okay, Grandpa,” Tony said thickly. “No going and crying on my nice leather shoes now.”

“I’m not going to cry,” Steve said, voice so even it was weird, considering how drunk he was and what they were talking about. “It’s just… even your dad, you know? Bucky thought Howard was the bee’s knees. I once wanted to punch him because I thought he was fonduing with Peggy. I guess he was all right, though. He raised you.”

Steve shifted, wriggling until he rested his forehead against Tony’s shin. It felt stunningly intimate; made Tony feel vulnerable for some inexplicable reason.

“Steve,” Tony said, feeling his throat tighten further.

Steve’s hand slipped beneath Tony’s pants leg.

“I feel bad, though, you know? He spent all that time looking for me. All that time and… and he should’ve spent it with you. You’re a good egg, though, even if you didn’t realize I can use a toaster. I mean,” Steve looked up at him, forehead brushing across his skin, ”it’s a single button press, Tony. How stupid do you have to be to not know how to use a toaster?”

“You were very convincing,” Tony said, sounding strangled. Hearing it, Steve’s eyes narrowed and he at last sat up from the floor.

“I upset you,” Steve declared.

“I’m not upset,” Tony denied immediately, looking away from the piercing, suddenly too-bright, too-intelligent eyes of Steve Rogers.

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“You are, don’t argue, and come here,” Steve said in a voice that sounded so remarkably like the normal, commanding, calm captain that Tony looked down in confusion. 

That moment was all Steve needed. In a show of agility and strength no drunk person should ever have, Steve took advantage of his lowered defenses, wrapped one of his arms around both of Tony’s legs and yanked. As Tony yelped and fell, Steve used his other hand to somehow catch him. He would have to review JARVIS’ security to determine exactly what happened as all he knew was he was now atop Steve, his nose smushed against Steve’s cleavage. Both of Steve’s arms were wrapped around Tony’s back, rubbing as if Tony was a cat, or a child in distress.

“You’re allowed to be upset, Tony,” Steve murmured. “You been through a lot, too. I’d say you should get drunk with me, but the tabloids say you’re sober.”

“You read up on me?” Tony squeaked, realizing the proximity to Steve’s chest, the firm muscles beneath his body and face were going to quickly cause a problem he wasn’t ready to have exposed.

“Of course,” Steve said easily. “Have I mentioned your sex tape is very well shot? And you’re very acrobatic. Does Pepper appreciate your flexibility?”

“Pepper’s gone,” Tony growled, trying to push himself off Steve. The super-soldier didn’t even seem to notice he was trying. He just held him, rubbing his back, seemingly unaware that Tony was both angry, getting hard, and had two fistfuls of Steve’s tits.

“I thought you were just taking a break?” Steve frowned. “Tony, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m saying it now, Mr. I-Don’t-Know-How-To-Use-A-Toaster.”

All at once, Tony realized it was Steve’s hard nipple that was pressing into the palms of his hands, and felt his cock swell. Eyes widening, he stopped making any effort to get up just so he would stop squeezing those tits, and flopped face first into Steve’s chest. Grunting, he put his hands on Steve’s stomach and shoved again. No reaction. Like Steve was a rock. A very talkative and insistently petting rock.

Except the rock had noticed Tony’s new dilemma.

“Tony,” Steve rumbled, his voice low and rich, and holy fuck Tony was going to come in his pants, “I know that’s not a screwdriver in your pocket. If Pepper’s gone -”

“She left because of _that_ ,” Tony snapped, “Let _go_ , Steve.”

Ignoring his request, Steve rolled them both over. Tony’s breath caught in his throat as Steve loomed over him, their bodies still pressed together from waist to toes, and this wasn’t happening because Steve was _drunk_. He’d regret every moment of this in the morning.

“I don’t mind,” Steve said, husky and deep. “You’re lonely. Let me help.”

The way Steve was hovering over him made his already impressive biceps bunch up attractively and Tony itched to put his hands on them, squeeze a little. Seriously, who wouldn’t? Howard had said Peggy had been literally unable not to touch the first time she saw them. Still, Tony knew he had to say no. Steve was _drunk_ , he didn’t know what he was asking, let alone have the capacity to make a real offer. If it was anyone else, Tony probably wouldn’t have even considered the high road, but it was _Steve_ and the last thing Tony wanted - well, there were a lot of ‘last things’, but Tony really didn’t want Steve to regret being with him.

“You’re drunk,” Tony argued. “You don’t know what you’re saying. Let me up.”

Though he huffed, Steve rolled his eyes and got off Tony. It was as disappointing as it was relieving. 

“I know what I’m saying,” Steve defended himself, despite having done as Tony said. “Being drunk doesn't affect me knowing who I want or don’t want.”

“You can’t consent properly,” Tony argued and had a strange sense of deja vu as the words came out of his mouth. Rhodey would have had a heart attack. Tony Stark, sensitive and understanding. 

Moving quickly, Tony snatched up the bottle of mead and darted around the couch. To his surprise, Steve just snorted in amusement. That was good, though, because Tony didn’t have the suit and he couldn’t take Steve without it, drunk or not.

“Fine,” Steve huffed. “Your loss. I suppose I’ll just go use one of the toys I bought over the Internet.” then Steve chuckled a little. “Did I tell you how much better sex toys are now than before? They _vibrate_. Don’t even start me of the lube. So _wet_.” Steve smiled, wide and pleased and wicked. “Some of it heats up; _warm_ and wet, Tony. Sure you don’t wanna come try it with me?”

The whine that left Tony was high, and he knew his new-found morals wouldn’t stand up much longer. There was no reality in which they could with Captain goddamn America talking about sex toys and expounding on the joys of modern lube. Tony was human, he had the mead bottle tucked under his arm. So Tony fled. There was no other description. He ran to the elevator and took it to his penthouse. Tomorrow, he’d give it back, and listen as Steve apologized profusely for being so forward and… 

Tony closed his eyes and leaned back against the elevator. Hearing Steve apologize for being honest, open, and interested in him would break what was left of his heart.

\----

Tony wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, but he was pretty sure it was just a few hours. Yet the dip of his bed had him opening his eyes, then startling as he found he was looking up at Steve Rogers. He’d got to bed at noon, so it had to be sometime after. Steve looked freshly shaved and smelled freshly showered, his blonde hair dark and damp, little curls plastered to his forehead. 

“Steve?” Tony asked, and would deny to the end of his days how high his voice was. “How did you get in here? Is there an emergency?”

Instead of answering, Steve put his hand next to Tony’s shoulder and leaned over him. It was the same way he’d leaned over Tony the night before, only they weren’t touching anywhere. Still, Tony was very _naked_ under his sheets and he didn’t need to develop another problem with Steve while the good captain was sober.

“Last night,” Steve said slowly, “you implied Pepper left you because you want me.”

“That’s not,” Tony laughed weakly. “I mean, it didn’t exactly come out like _that_ -”

“Last night,” Steve interrupted, “you got hard touching my chest.”

“I -” Tony swallowed, but Steve didn’t give him a chance to speak.

“ _Then_ you refused sex with me,” Steve leaned further over Tony, coming closer so Tony could now feel how warm his breath was as it fanned over his cheeks, “because I’d had a little to drink, and you left. Tony,” Steve’s voice, dark and full of promise, made Tony’s toes curls as he said his name, “did you think I’d forget?”

“I,” Tony’s voice cracked, “kind of hoped you’d be too embarrassed to bring it up?” 

Steve chuckled, the vibration settling in Tony’s chest, and then he was pulling the sheet off Tony, pulling it away and to the side, and Tony was so very _naked_ beneath Steve Rogers. 

“Tony,” Steve rumbled at Tony, voice still husky and low, “I never forget things. Especially things I like to hear.”

“Steve,” Tony said, but stopped because he had no idea what to say. What did you say to Captain America when he had you naked in your bed and knew how much you wanted him? What did you say to Steve Rogers when he was actively seducing you? No? You did _not say no_.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Steve promised in his sinfully dark voice, “then I’m going to make love to you. _Then_ I’m going to fuck you.”

Tony might have squeaked. As in, he wasn’t going to admit it to anyone alive _ever_ , but that was probably the most accurate description of the sound he’d made. If anyone had heard, he would have dared them to sound more manly after a promise like that.

“How,” Tony licked his lips, feeling them suddenly dry. “How would you do it?”

“Multiple times,” Steve promptly promised. “That healing factor of mine?” The smile that slowly spread over Steve’s face was wicked, “ _translates_.”

“Oh, god,” Tony swore as Steve started closing the distance between them.

“Got nothin’ to do with it,” Steve murmured just before their lips touched.

Tony’s eyes closed without his permission, lips parting before Steve’s tongue even searched for entrance. When it did, it swept inside his mouth, twined about his tongue and Tony moaned even as he sucked on the slick muscle. Steve moaned in turn, climbing further onto the bed, lying over Tony again like he had the night before. This time, Tony spread his legs, letting Steve fall between them and heard Steve’s breathing hitch. Then his hands were on Tony’s thighs, lifting and gripping, then sliding up so Tony’s ass was cradled in his broad, strong palms. 

The kiss ended as Tony gasped for air, his hand clutching at Steve’s shoulders.

“You’re serious,” he gasped.

“Completely,” Steve agreed, then rolled and pulled, taking Tony with so he was straddling Steve’s lap with his hands still cupping Tony’s ass. “Undress me?”

Tony didn’t have to be asked twice. 

\----

Tony stared at his ceiling, muzzily thinking he couldn’t feel his toes. He had been so well fucked, he _couldn’t feel his toes_. His body was warm jelly, slightly gooey and melting at the edges. He had gotten laid so well, his mind was still reeling. Steve, the bastard, was already up and about, _showered_ and come back to kiss Tony sweetly before fucking off to the kitchen. That had only been all right because he had come back with a massive plate of sandwiches that he had attempted to feed Tony, but all he could do was stare at the ceiling, trying to get back the feeling in his toes. If he was lucky, he might even regain control of his tongue, but that seemed far fetched at this point.

Having devoured the food on his own, Steve set it aside and straddled Tony’s thighs backwards. Flicking his gaze from the ceiling, he had a wild, crazed thought that Steve would fuck him again, and then groaned as Steve picked up his foot and began massaging the sole, digging in with his fingers so Tony moaned helplessly. He melted a little further into his mattress and heard Steve chuckle.

The entire situation still felt a little surreal, but this? This was starting to make the reality of it all sink home. Sex with Steve Rogers was more than he’d ever imagined, but the aftercare was as perfect as he’d believed it would be. Steve had cleaned him up, tried to feed him, and now was rubbing the circulation back into his extremities.

“Interesting ceiling?” Steve asked.

Tony huffed, opened his mouth, and found himself singing.

“Who will redeem, heed the call for America? Who’ll rise or fall, give his all for America?”

“Tony, oh my god, shut up,” Steve gasped, twisting above him.

Tony took a deep breath and sang louder.

“Who’s here to prove that we can? The star spangled man with a plan!”

“How do you even know the words to that?!” Steve half-shouted, half-laughed, twisting further so he dropped bodily onto Tony’s chest and covered his mouth with his hand.

What Tony said was lost to the sound suppressing effects of Steve’s palm.

Frowning, Steve pulled his hand away an inch and asked, “What?”

“I had a huge crush on you when I was a teenager,” Tony said quickly because Steve looked like he might cover Tony’s mouth again. “I learned everything about you. At least, I thought I did, but then I met you and you’re better than everything they ever told us, because what they tell us is all propaganda, but you’re… Steve and I fell in love with you and Pepper left me, but I still never thought you’d be this fucking good in bed.” 

Slowly Steve said, “You memorized… the entire song…”

Tony would have twitched if he could have moved.

“I tell you I love you and that’s what you focus on?” He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Captain Obvious, I memorized the whole entire song.”

“Tony,” Steve said sternly and Tony winced before he saw the sparkle in Steve’s eyes and realized he was being _trolled again_ , “I love you, too.”

“Oh, well,” Tony’s head hit the mattress, “Then I just have to say…” 

Clearing his throat, he managed to sing, “Who’ll finish what they began,” but never got a chance to finish the song, because Steve interjected “I finished you, all right.” Tony laughed so hard he started coughing, and Steve helped him sit up to breathe more easily. Instead of lying back down, though, once he could properly process oxygen, Tony leaned heavily against Steve’s side and just enjoyed his warmth and the strong arm he had wrapped around Tony’s back.

“I don’t quite believe this is happening,” Tony said quietly, not meeting Steve’s gaze.

“Believe it,” Steve murmured. The hand not around his back reached up, cupped his chin, and forced him to meet Steve’s clear blue gaze. “I’m right here, with you. You ache in ways I can’t remember any more, and I love you. I’m not leaving here until you believe it.”

Tony pulled up a smirk.

“Then I’ll never admit to believing it so you can never leave.” Tapping his own chest, Tony said smugly, “Win, me.”

It stopped being quite a win when Steve just smiled at him and said, “Okay.” 

“Really?” Tony asked, hating how vulnerable all this was making him.

Steve’s response was to smirk at him and sing quietly, “Who’s here to prove that we can?”

Flushing, Tony finished, “The star spangled man with a plan.”

Steve’s thumb brushed along Tony’s jaw, then over his lower lip. Steve’s own lips followed the path he had traced, and Tony’s heart and lungs hitched. 

“We can do this, Tony,” Steve said against Tony’s mouth. 

“There’s no substitute,” Tony whispered.

“Stop singing the fucking song, Tony,” Steve growled.

Grinning dopily, because Steve was still pressing their lips together as they talked, holding him close, and they were naked as the day they were born, Tony quipped, “Yes, sir!” Then he moaned as Steve kissed him hard enough he was pressed back into his bed. His no longer empty bed, now that one super-soldier had decided to move into his life. Tony wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit us on Tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [xantissa](http://xantissa.tumblr.com)  
> [Cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
